


Time and Luck Ran Out

by Ireena



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireena/pseuds/Ireena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy V-Day, wife♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Luck Ran Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dryadfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/gifts).



You’ve come to the conclusion you hate her.

You hate the way she flaunts her abilities and how she gets away with everything.

You hate her narcissistic attitude and the way she belittles all of your friends.

You hate the way she mistreats her quadrantmates and makes it seem like she’s the victim.

You hate her for all she is.

So why, why is it that her and now, as the two of you sit together waiting for it all to end, why is it now that she decides to crumble?

She crumbles and falls apart like an ancient building during a ground displacement.

She clings to you as her hoarse sobs shake her body.

It’s beautiful, watching her fall apart like this.

You think maybe the universe is offering you one last gift.

You smile, smile like all the times she smiled as friends were killed or sent to their imminent demise.

But it grows old quickly, so you slap her once, her shocked cry still not stopping the tears.

You smack her again, and this time she retaliates.

She claws at you, teeth gnashing as blue tears dry on her flushed cheeks.

She draws blood from where she gouged you in the side.

Oh how you hate her.

Within moments you’re kissing her, drawing her in and crushing her body against your own.

You hate her, you hate her, you hate her so much.

“Aradia,” she whimpers, you can hear the white noise swirl around you.

“Silence now, Vriska, just let it go,” you whisper to her, stealing another bruising kiss.

“So it ends like this?”

“Yes, it does.”

“There’s no way out of it this time, is there?”

“Not for you, and not for me.”

“There’s still some time.”

“No, time’s up, and your luck has run out, just accept it.”

“I don’t want to,” she speaks louder to be heard above the noise.

“We have to.”

“Who decides what happens?”

“Destiny and Fate.”

“I should have killed them.”

“It wouldn’t have worked.”

“I hate you.”

“Likewise.”

“I’m going to miss you.”

“. . . I’ll miss you too.”

The white noise is unbearable, reverberating around you as you draw her in for one final kiss.

You’ve come to the conclusion you hate the things she’s done.

You hate her.

You hate her enough to hold her, feeling her draw in rapid breaths.

It’s over in a moment.

 

☼☼☼☼

 

You open your eyes, the light permeating the room in an early morning orange glow.

That dream.

You look over, frantically sitting up.

She lays there peacefully, dark locks in a tangled mess.

A second chance.

You realize, you love her, and hate her, but she’s here, and so are you.


End file.
